


Snowed In

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [7]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: The blizzard from the day before had subsided, but it seemed a great quantity of snow had accumulated against the house. "You were right," Minho said, looking outside through the small window of the kitchen door. "We got snowed in."This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (January 2021).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 7





	Snowed In

The blizzard from the day before had subsided, but even though it wasn't snowing anymore, it seemed a great quantity of snow had accumulated against the house.

That's what Minho discovered when he opened the door to the garden and was faced with a wall of snow going up to his chest. Seungyoon laughed behind his back, holding the coffee mug to his lips and shivering from the cold wind that entered the kitchen. Minho closed the door really quickly.

"You were right," he said, looking outside through the small window of the kitchen door. "We got snowed in."

Seungyoon hummed and walked to the door to stuck his nose on the window next to Minho. They both looked at the bright winter wonderland, their cheeks glued together. Minho's phone buzzed. He stepped back to check the message.

"Mom called a snow removal company. But they are very on demand today. It could take some time... I'm sorry I asked you to stay for the night. Did you have any schedule today?" Minho asked Seungyoon.

Seungyoon smiled and walked back to the kitchen table to finish his coffee.

"Don't worry. I was supposed to go to the studio. Work on the album. You?"

"Same. More or less. You can use my working room here if you want. Do you have your files?"

"Some of them, yeah, on my hard drive in my bag."

A beaming smile popped on Minho's face as the most genius of all ideas came to his mind.

"Or we could work on our song?" His voice was suddenly full of excitement.

Seungyoon smiled in his turn. It had been a very long time since they talked about recording something together, but life and work always seemed to get in the way of their little project. 

"Yeah, let's do that."

It had been almost four hours since they started working in Minho's studio when Seungyoon said he would get them some more tea from the kitchen.

The song was getting really good, Seungyoon thought as he prepared the brew. He was happy. He always liked composing and recording with Minho, from the very beginning they started working together. But this song... This song was special...

While waiting for the water to boil, he peeked through the window. Nothing had changed outside. The snow removal company didn't do the job yet.

The kettle whistled, and Seungyoon detached his gaze from the snow to pour the water in two cups, before going back to Minho who was still sitting at his desk, absorbed by the screen of his computer.

"How is it outside?" Minho asked, turning his head to look at Seungyoon.

"We're still very snowed in."

Minho pressed some keys on his keyboard, clicked here and there on the screen, and then, he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. He spinned his chair around to take the cups from Seungyoon's hands and put them on the table.

"Oh, that's good," Minho answered, circling his hands around Seungyoon's waist, and bringing him closer to lean his face on his stomach. "It means we have plenty of uninterrupted time ahead still."

Seungyoon moved his hands to caress the back of Minho's neck.

"What would you say if we take a little break on the couch just there?" Minho mumbled against Seungyoon's shirt. "Only a few minutes, just to get more inspiration..."

"Sounds like a great idea," Seungyoon replied, lifting Minho from his chair to kiss his lips.


End file.
